Just a Kiss
by Bloody-Rose123
Summary: I smirked as I stared into the red eyes of the Butler. " Come on, Love. It's just a Kiss." may change to M. Seb/OC.
1. Prologue

Prologue

A man quickly got out of his car, grabbing a wooden box that had pentagram designs. He couldn't believe he was going to do this; but he needs her. He let out a shakily breath his breath fogged as he walked to the middle of the cross road and looked back and forth. Yep, this was a cross road; so this should work. The man dropped to his knees and made a hole deep enough to cover the box. He covered the box with the dirt and stood up, waiting. After a few minutes he got impatient.

"Come on!" he shouted, his voice desperate. "Where are you?"

"Damn, sweetheart." A silky voice said. He whirled around coming face to face with a beautiful girl. She was about nineteen maybe twenty; her strawberry blonde hair hanged loose and straight, and her amused purple eyes stared at him. "No need to shout." She smiled darkly.

"Are yo-"but he cut himself off as her eyes went black, the whites and all. She smirks, showing off a pair of sharp fangs, as her eyes went back to her original color and walked closer to him. Her leather pant covered her long legs nicely and her red corset hugged her curves.

"SO, Love, your wish is my command." She crosses her arms. He sighs and looks at her.

"M-my wife. She's dying; I want her to get better. Be alive." He said, she blinked and nodded.

"Ah, young love." She sighed blissful. "Ok, I'll make you a deal. Ten years that's it. After your times up; I'll come for you."

"What?" he asked confused.

She throws her head back and laughed. "Oh, boy, you didn't think this was for free did you?" she tsked

He lowers his head in anguish.

"Think again." she smirks

He lifts his head and glares hatefully at the girl. "Forget it, then."

She shrugs. "Whatever." She starts to walk away. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.

"Wait!"

She smiled. Bingo. "Yeesssss?" She questioned innocently. He sighed.

"Fine. Do it; just help her."

She chuckles and walks up to him, he stumbles back as she gets right up in his face. She pouted.

"Oh that's right your new." She licks her lips. "You have to seal the deal with a kiss."

The man blushes."W-what?"

"Oh, come on love." The blonde smirks. "It's just a kiss."

He sighs and grabs her shoulders, pulling her in a ruff kiss. She moaned and grabbed his jacket labels, as the kiss continued he could feel his soul being pulled from his body. It was a cold and unwelcome feeling, he went to pull away but her grip was like iron. Finally she let him go and hummed in pleasure as she felt his soul warm her up.

"Well, this has been nice. Bye now."

He closed his eyes thinking about what he just done; when he opened his eyes she was gone. Where she once stood laid a business card. He picked it up; on it written in elegant writing was:

Ruby Santiago

See you in ten years, love

He scoffed, of course.

In the shadows Ruby smirked as the blonde haired man got in his car and drive away. She hummed as she felt the new soul added to her collection warm her cold body.

Yes, she thought her eyes going black, I'll see you.

She smirked and disappeared from the crossroad; she had a soul to collect.


	2. the Boy and his Butler

Chapter one: Ciel Phantomhive and his Gorgeous Butler.

My eyes narrowed on the mafia guards surrounding the mansion of Azzurro Vanel; he was a man of great wealth and a year ago he made a deal with me. I scowled hatefully as I remembered his request; more power more wealth. Greedy little bastard. I jumped gracefully down from the tree that I was in, landing like a cat; I straighten and strutted up to the gate. The guard automatically focused on me and pointed their guns.

"Who are you?" one member demanded. Smiling as my canines sharpened I stood in front of the mass of mafia members with crossed arms.

"Oh, never you mind." I replied and threw my arm out sending half of the men flying backwards. The other half started shooting at me; my body jerked as the bullets tore threw me. I fell to the ground with a thud and lay still, letting think that they killed me.

"What an idiot." "She should have listened." I heard them say as they moved away from me. I chuckled darkly flipping back onto my bare feet, they gasped in disbelief.

"Come now, lovelies." I tsked shaking a finger mockingly. "I am a Lady!" my eyes went black and I jumped over some breaking their necks with one powerful kick of my leg. The tried shooting me again but as they watched the metal hit me, they knew that it was useless. I laughed as I killed them, one by one. Ok time to focus on the situation at hand. I started walking to the door before looking down at my corset.

Dammit, I scowled, this one was my favorite. Oh well. I walked into the elegant dining room and paused. Raising a finely plucked eyebrow I scanned the room, taking in the bodies littering the floor.

"Hmm, "I frowned. " This is no fun." I walked up the winding stairway heading to the double doors. Again four bodies lay on the floor. "Honestly, someone needs to learn how to share!"

"Oh dear," I heard a sexy voice say. "What an awful thing to do to a perfectly good tail coat."

"You could have avoided that." I younger more childish voice scolded him." Idiot."

"Master, How terrible. They didn't treat you very nicely did they?" the sultry voice said making me shiver with lust. "So helpless looking, especially all bound up like that." Time to make my entrance. I pushed the door open making all the eyes turns to me.

"No!" Azzurro cried out in horror. I crossed my arms, displeased

"Now, now love. Don't be such a child." I scolded; I glanced over to the others. One was a boy. His black hair shined making it look blue, it shagged over his left eye and I could see an eye patch laying on the ground; blood smudged on his face making me frown in distasted. His eyes were his best feature; they were a beautiful sapphire blue that held confidence and pain. Azzurro held a gun pointed at his head, making my eyebrow twitch; who would hold a child at gun point? My eyes flickered over to the tall man who was dressed as a butler, my mouth twitched into a smirk. My, what a delicious man. His black hair was slightly long but that's was an added plus; his eyes were a maroon color that sent shivers down my spine. Not in fear mind you but in pleasure. His eyes held nothing but amusement at the situation and a creepy but sexy smirk was played a crossed his lips. Hmmmmm, but there was something off about him; a familiar but foreign vibe about him.

I turned my attention to Azzurro a lazily smirk playing at my lips. When I started to walk closer to him his voice rang out.

"No stay back!" I paused next to the butler. I felt his eyes on me but I stayed focused on Azzurro

"You look like a helpless little child all bounded up like that." The butler mused. "but I guess that is appropriate."

"Can we move this along." The boy drawled clearly bored. "His breath smells awful."

I chuckled at the boys actions putting my hands on my hips, "Well, Azzurro, looks like you should have wished for some minty breathe, huh?" I walked closer. He pointed the gun closer to the boys head.

"If you come any closer I'll shoot the boy, you black eyed bitch!" he spat. I froze and twisted my lips into a snarl; I felt the familiar burn in my eyes as they change into a midnight black. I flicked my wrist making the man fly into the wall, pinning him. The boy fell to his side, as I walked closer to him. I grabbed him by his bounding and looked him in his pretty eyes.

"Your welcome." I smiled cheekily but all I got was a heated glare. "Well then." I held him out to the butler. "I believe this is yours." The butler took him and placed him on a chair ripping his bounds, like they were nothing but paper.

Unfortunately, my focus was lost, and Azzurro got free without my knowing. I finally noticed when the bang of a gun brought me out of my daydreaming; ahem you don't want to know what I was thinking about. Any who, I felt the piercing pain for only a seconded before the wound healed almost instantly. I heard the boy take in a sharp breath as I jerked. I looked down to see a new hole in my silk corset.

"Well then," I looked up frowning at Azzurro." That's not nice." I whipped the blood that came out of the corner of my mouth. "This was my favorite corset. Now it ruined!" I pouted, looking innocent to others, well others that didn't know me.

"Hmm this is an interesting development." I heard the butler say to his companion.

Azzurro dropped the gun and cowered to the corner of the room. "S-stay away from m-me!" he choked out in fear. I gave him a mocking smile.

"Come now, love. We had a little spat." I shrugged, carelessly. "I'm over it now."

I stalked up to him, grabbing his jacket labels. "This will only hurt a lot." I smiled showing my sharpened canines. He screamed in fear and tried to struggle out of my grasp but it was useless as I placed my lips to his. His screams were muffled as I sucked the life force out of him. I pulled away as the blue glowing light of his soul enter my mouth. I licked my licked savoring the cool but warming feeling. I dropped the lifeless body of the man to the floor, like it was nothing, wiping my hand off in the progress.

"W-what are you?" I heard the boy stutter out. I turned to them, smiling sheepishly. The boy looked at me in disbelief while the butler looked on with awe and…understanding? What a weird man.

"Huh, well." I looked down at the dead body and back at them, scratching the back of my head. "This is awkward."


	3. No Deal and Home sweet homefor now

There was a tense silence as we stared at each other. The boy narrowed his eyes before turning to the butler.

"Sebastian," the boy started. "Take care of her."

The butler, Sebastian, bowed. "Yes, my lord." He looked back at me, his eyes turned to slits like that of a cat and began glowing a pinkish-red. I raised an eyebrow in amusement; so he's a demon…interesting. He lunged at me but I was ready for his attack and flipped out of the way.

"Aw, and here I thought we could be friends, good-lookin. But I guess not." I pouted sadly before throwing my leg out; intending to kick him on his side but he caught it with a chuckle.

"Well, my dear, that's a lovely thought." He twisted my leg making me grunt in pain and balance on my hands. "But, my master gave me an order and I must obey." He gave me that rape smile. I grunted as I pushed off my hands and brought my foot up, kicking him in that gorgeous face of his. He stumbled back, and, after he caught his balance, smirked at my crouched figure.

"Impressive." He stated, jumping at me moving so fast that I barley saw him. "But I can do better.

I dodged a kick, laughing. "Oh, love. You haven't seen me at my best."

He flipped away from my attacks. "Well, let's see who will come out of this. But I assure you it will be me." He gave me that closed eye smile.

I dodged his hits and kicks; and after awhile I had enough of this. Throwing my hand out with two fingers out, I hit him in his pressure point were the arm connects to the shoulder. He gasped as his arm went limp.

"Hmm," I purred. "I like it went my prey fights back." He looked at me, bemused. "It makes it…entertaining." I hit him on the chest with a flat palm, knocking the breath out off him. He stumbled back; straitening from his hunched position he took off his coat.

"Well it seems like I underestimated you," Sebastian said placing his tail coat neatly on the ground. He threw a punch at me and I fell to the ground in shock; that was unexpected. I held my sore cheek delicately before the pain faded and I looked up at him is mock disappointment.

"How rude." I said getting back on my feet. "Didn't your mother tell you never to hit a girl? It just pisses them off!" I threw my own punch and after that all it seemed was dodging and hitting as well as taking hits. Skidding from a blow to the face; I leaned on my knees panting as I flipped my hair out of my face the bruises and scratches that littered my face faded away slowly. Sebastian was the same but he was standing tall and had his arms up ready for any attack.

"Enough." The little prick on the chair barked. Sebastian stopped his attack and looked over to his master.

"My lord?" he questioned, I breathed out heavily as the boy got up from his seat and walked over to the butler.

"As interesting as that was, let's get this over with. This game isn't as much fun as it was last time."

"Who the hell are you little boy?" I growled. His Blue eye burned into my purple ones as he glared at me.

"My name is Earl Ciel Phantomhive." He declared opening his left eye showing me the pentagram. Ah, so the boy made a contract. I bit my lip, trying so hard to hide my laugh. "Is there something funny?" he asked sharply. I couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Hahaha, oh my goddess. You're so adorable!" I squealed, bringing him a tight hug.

"A-adorable?" he asked in outrage. I nodded happily, anime tears shining in my eyes.

"Like a little kitten." I cooed. Ciel sweat dropped while Sebastian chuckled quietly to himself. "I mean yeah, you tried to kill me but I forgive you. All boys have little man attitudes now and then."

"Unhand me, women!" Ciel demanded, struggling to get out of my grasp. I dropped him and he stood straight fixing his dark green jacket.

"Your worst than Elizabeth." I heard him mutter. I looked at Sebastian questioningly, but all he did was smile charmingly at me.

"Master, this young women-"

"Ruby." I interrupted.

"Ruby," he smirked, "Can't help with the way she acts."

"And why not?"

"Because she's a Crossroad demon." Sebastian informed him.

"A what?" the boy asked, I smiled sweetly, changing my eyes to black, and made my canines sharpen.

"A Crossroad demon. We're usually really hyper." I bounced on my toes

"And what exactly can you do?" the young Earl looked bored

"Well, us Crossroads can make any wish come true. Anything. Even the impossible." I smirked deviously.

"Explain." Ciel demanded. I stroke his hair much to his displeasure. Ooooo it's so soft!

"Bring the dead back to life. But it comes with a price: your soul!" I stated dramatically. Ciel gaped.

"I-impossible!"

"Not for me." I sang. I walked to the desk near the window and sat down.

Ciel had a concentrated look on his face.

"Bring the dead back?" he questioned I nodded looking at him, confused on what he was think about. "Could you make a deal with me?"He asked, a glimmer of determination in his sapphire blue eyes. Sebastian and I looked at him in astonishment. Smirking up at him, I shook my head.

"Sorry, my dear. That is impossible; you see, you need a _soul_." I motioned to the demon. "And from the looks of your eye, it seems you don't have one." Ciel scowled unhappily and I sighed.

"Well this has been fun; I mean almost getting killed and all this." I made a weird movement with my hands. "Really let's not do it again." I turned to the window, having all intentions of jumping out of it, when Ciel's voice rang out.

"I think not. Sebastian."

I felt a strong hand grab my arm, and slumped forward.

"Come on." I whined looking at the demon. "I love it when you manhandle me, darling. But right now all I want to do is sleep."

"DO you even have a place to go?" the young earl rhetorically asked. I frowned thinking of how I slept in a barn one night and on the streets for another. I felt Sebastian look at me in concern. Wait concern? First he tried to kill me and then he's concern for me?* sigh* I have a headache.

"Not at the moment," I stated shrugging out of the butler's loose grasp. "But I'm sure I'll find something."

"Hmmm." Ciel looked like he was thinking hard about something, and I couldn't help but say:

"Don't hurt yourself." An tick mark formed on Ciel's forehead.

After glaring at me he snapped his fingers. "I have made my decision." He pointed at me. "You'll stay at my Manor, from now on. In payment you'll work alongside with Sebastian."

"Huh?"

"Sebastian, grab her. I want to go home."

"Yes, my lord." Before I knew it I was thrown over the demons shoulder.

"H-hey." I pounded weakly at his back. "Let me go you-oh forget it. I'm too tired." I hung limply as Sebastian carried me. But hey who would protest being carried away by the sexy demon butler? I wouldn't, hehehe.

I turned so I was somewhat looking at Ciel.

"Thanks, cutie pie." I winked. Another tick mark appeared above his head.

"I just made a huge mistake." I heard him sigh, and chuckled quietly with Sebastian.

The sun began to set when we walked on the road to Ciel's manor. I was humming a song, still perched on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Are we there yet?"

"For the last time NO!" Ciel snapped at me, irritation clear in his eyes.

I pouted. "Fine."

Ciel stopped and I heard a low gasp of fear escape from him.

"Master?" "Ciel?" Sebastian and I asked in unison.

Ciel turned to face us. "It's nothing."

"Master!" a young voice called out in relief. I looked over Sebastian's shoulder to see a young man with blonde hair and blue eyes. A pretty red head with big glasses and dressed as a maid walked next to him." Welcome home, sir."

"Oh, dear!" the maid exclaimed as the two of them place their fist near their mouths.

"Master Ciel, your injured!" the blonde said as they got up in his face.

"I just tripped and fell; it's nothing to worry about." He brushed off.

I wiggled causing the attention to go on me. "I would like to be put down, if it isn't too much trouble!"

"Certainly." Sebastian said putting me down. I smiled up to him.

"Thanks." I turned to the Maid and Blonde. "Hi, my names Ruby."

The maid rushed up to me and shook my hand. "The names Mey-rin, it is!"

I smiled kindly at her before turning to the blonde. "And you are?"

He smiled brightly. "I'm Finnian, but you can call me Finni."

"Pleasure." I beamed

"Master." I heard Sebastian say. I turned to see him kneeling to Ciel. "I'm so terribly sorry. I committed an unacceptable crime for a Phantomhive butler. I hang my head in shame; dinner is not ready." I sweat dropped. Really?

"Okkayyyy…." I drawled as I turned to Mey rin and Finni. "I guess we'll be seeing a lot off each other for a while. I'm whatever, Sebastian is."

Mey rin smiled happily. "Oh, how lovely, another girl, yes!"

"Well let's get you situated, shall we?" Sebastian asked motioning me forward. I nodded and walked forward following Ciel. I held in a gasp as I saw the beautiful manor, the sun set in the background making even more enchanting.

"wow." I whispered. Sebastian looked down at me and smiled.

"Yes it quite breath taking, isn't it?" I nodded still dazed. We walked in the manor the inside was just as lovely as the outside.

Sebastian turned to Mey rin and Finni.

"Go do you work. And tell Bard not to blow anything up!" he ordered.

They saluted them. "Yes sir!" then rushed off.

"Huh, you're like their god." I said amazed. Sebastian chuckled in amusement.

"Yes it does seem like it doesn't?" he pushed me softly to the stairs. "Right this way, Miss. Ruby."

I scrunched my face in disgust. "Please I might be old, but I don't want to sound like it. So please call me Ruby."

Sebastian smiled that sexy but creepy smile at me. "Of course."

He opened a large wooden door, showing me a medium size bed a closet and a desk, plus the view was amazing.

"This is very charming." I complemented as I sat down on the conformable bed. I looked over at Sebastian. "SO tell me. What am I basically doing for Ciel?"

"Well, everything I do. Cook, clean, serve him tea. And protect his life like it was your own." He smiled happily at the end. I deadpanned.

"Okkayyyy, that sounds…good?"

"Excellent, I'll wake you up at sun rise. Good night, Ruby." He turned and walked out the door closing it behind him.

"You too, Sebastian." I murmured, lying down and falling to sleep in an instant.

This day did not turn out the way I expected it to.….


	4. Crazy? I think she's CUTE!

Chapter Three: She's crazy? I think she's adorable!

My eyes snapped open as a sudden light shined into my once dark room. Startled I jerked up right and ended up getting tangled in the blankets.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed. "The light! It burns!" I then fell off the bed and landed on the cold floor. As I groaned I heard a deep chuckle, frowning I looked up seeing a smiling Sebastian.

I stood up angrily. "You stupid asshole, I-"

WHACK

"Owwwww." I moaned, holding my aching head as I stared at the male demon in shock. I did not see that coming. "What the fuck-"

WHACK

"Stop it!" I exclaimed scooting away from the man. "What is the matter with you?"

"Language." Was all he said before handing me a piece of ruffled fabric and a black corset top. I looked at him in confusion. "Your outfit." He explained

I unfolded the fabric and deadpanned.

"Uh, what is this?"

Sebastian looked confused as he stared at my frustrated face. "What is what, my lady?"

"This!" I hissed shoving the ruffled skirt back in his arms. "There's no way in hell I'm wearing that!"

Sebastian sighed placing his hand on his temple, as if a large burden was suddenly placed on his shoulders.

"Miss. Ruby-"

"Just Ruby."

"The young Master told me to get you dressed and then take you to his study, immediately."

I groaned in frustration and crossed my arms. "No."

"No?" he said as if the word was foreign to him.

"N.O" I spelled. "The opposite of yes."

"And why not?"

I snorted looking at the ruffled thing people call clothes. "I don't wear skirts or dresses. I'm more of a trousers and corset wearing girl. Their comfortable and easy to fight in." I said tossing the skirt on the bed, before putting my hands on my hips, looking up at the butler. Damn my shortness!

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as they started glowing. "Get dressed and be down in ten minutes or I'll come and get you myself." He threatened

"Oh Sebastian I love it when you talk dirty to me." I smirked playfully. He rolled his eyes, but I could see a slight twitch at his lips. I waved him off as I grabbed the skirt.

"You can go know. I'll put this evil thing on." I said holding it by two fingers.

He bowed "Of course, Miss. Ruby."

"Ruby!" I corrected once again; a tick mark forming on my forehead. But he ignored me like usual. Fine, that's ok; no one listen to Ruby. I'll show them, I'll show them all! Great…Know I'm talking to myself.

Sighing I pulled off my ruined red corset and tattered black trousers. I pouted.

'How did I manage that?' I thought as I stared at the huge hole that started from my knee to my thigh. Oh, well. I shrugged and threw them on the floor near the bathroom as well as the corset. I grabbed the silky under dress and slipped that on. After getting that on I pulled on the corset that crisscrossed at the neck and had ties on the front, but it tied in the back. I paused when I realized that I needed help.

"Shit." I cursed and grabbed a robe that hanged from a hook. I tied the belt and opened the door only to jump back with a small scream. There stood Sebastian looking at me with a blank expression. "Yes?"

"I have a question. Do you have to try to be a dick or does it just happen naturally

Uh." I blushed. He cocked his head.

"Is something wrong?" he asked with that annoying smile. I rubbed my head, embarrassed.

"I need help." I said bluntly.

"With?"

I snarled "With the damn corset, you bastard!"

WHACK

"OWWW."

"Language, Miss. Ruby." He tsked as he walked into the room.

"It's just Ru-you know what never mind. You're just going to ignore me anyway." I sighed as I walked over to the bed post, gripping it tightly preparing myself for the agonizing pain. Hmm, maybe I'm being too dramatic. Sebastian started tie my corset and I grunted as he tightened it too tight. I think he did that on purpose. That bastard! I winced as I felt him tighten it even more.

"Easy on the goods, Darling." I panted holding my stomach as I felt my inside squish together. All he did was chuckle as he tied the ribbons into a neat bow. After catching my breath, I walked over to the bed and grabbed the skirt. I unzipped it and slipped it on, pulling it up to my waist, zipping it up and smoothed any wrinkles. The skirt was simple enough; it was black and went down to my knees. All in all it was very pretty…but it still was a skirt. I sighed and pulled the black guarder belt on; they covered my legs, thank the goddess. I place a nice pair of black heels on my feet and adjusted the skirt, irritably.

"Why did Ciel pick this for me?" I whined playing with my knotted hair.

"Oh, the young Mater didn't. I did." The male demon smirked sly. I glared at him heatedly.

"Why am I not surprise?" I rolled my eyes and watched Sebastian run his eyes over me.

"You look lovely." He complemented me, looking down at me with slightly pink eyes. I laughed and smirked seductively at him, walking up to him I gently stoke under his chin.

"You can look," I swatted his nose playfully. "But you can't touch." He chuckled darkly.

"My dear," he purred as he grabbed my wrist and brought me closer to him. "I can do anything I want."

My eyes turned black as I grabbed him by his throat. This could be fun. "Is that so?" I smiled angelically

Sebastian's eyes went its demonic pink. "Yes." He slammed me against the wall; pinning me there with my hands above my head. "Hmm." He sighed as he skimmed his nose across the base of my throat.

I blushed and chuckled, pushing him off of me making my way towards the vanity. I grabbed a brush and tried to get the knots out of my hair; after it was silky I grabbed a ribbon and pulled my hair into a neat ponytail. "There." I gave myself a satisfied smile and went to get up when my hair came loose. I huffed and turned to look at Sebastian. "I have a question. Do you have to try to be a bastard or does it just happen naturally?"

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at the remark as he leaned over to grab the brush. "You look beautiful with your hair down." And with that he gently pulled half of my hair up leaving the rest down. "There, perfect." He whispered in my ear sending a shiver down my back.

"Ok," I turned to face him "What is with you?"

He looked taken back by my sudden question. "What do you mean, my lady?"

I felt my eyebrow twitch. "_What do you mean?_" I mocked waving my hands around."I mean you very flirtatious." I wagged a finger at him." and I doubt you like that to all women."

Sebastian smirked showing his sharpened canines. "Well it's been a long time since I met a _female demon_." He answered stoking my neck. I felt my heart sink. So he only lusted after me because I was a demon. I felt humiliation crawl up in my chest; I was stupid to think he liked me. I smacked his gentle hand away angrily.

"Screw you," I snarled. Sebastian looked down at me, stunned by my actions. I got up grabbing my ruby necklace putting it around my neck.

"No, Ruby, that's not what I men-"

"Whatever, let's go. Ciel is probably getting impatient." I cut him ignoring the pang of happiness when he said my name, and walked out the door. Leaving regretful demon behind. * Sigh* all men are the same.

"So, cutie pie." I smirked as Ciel glared at me. "What's on the agenda today?"

Ciel ignored me as he sat at the chair Sebastian pulled out for him; behind him were Finni, Mey-Rin, and the Blonde Chief, Bard, who I met a while ago. Yeah, he was a big flirt.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh Ahhhhhhhhhh! Oh dear, oh dear!" A voice screamed as a cart full of plates and a tea set came bursting through the door. I sweat dropped as I saw a brown haired man on top of the cart holding on for dear life. Finni gasped as he saw the cart head straight for him; a large crash made me cringe as it hit Finni and hot tea was spilled on him.

"Oh, dear goddess." I huffed as Finni started hopping up and down yelling 'hot, hot!' .I stared at Grell as he sat on the floor, groaning as his vision spun

"Oh" he gasped as he saw Finni. "Oh, I'm so so sorry." He cried knelling in front of the blonde boy. He grabbed a white napkin. "I'll wipe it off!"

"Whoa!" I exclaimed as the whole table cloth was pulled off, as well as Ciel's breakfast.

The servants as well Grell gasped in horror as the plates crashed to the ground.

"Awww." I whined, staring the ruined meal. "I worked hard on that."

Ciel sighed placing a hand on his forehead. Bard creeped up, whispering to the boy.

"Master, why did you agree to take on such a useless igit?"

Ciel looked at the chief with a scowl. "Your one to talk Bard." He sighed again. "It didn't seem like such a bad idea."

"Hmmm."I hummed picking up the broken china. "This is unfortunate."

"I thought Sebastian and Ruby would be the only inconvenience, I never expected that I would be affected as well." Ciel complained. I looked at Sebastian who was quiet threw this whole scenario. He caught me looking and gave me a charming smile; I narrowed my eyes at the male demon before turning my focus on the Earl.

"Ho, Ho, Ho." Tanaka laughed taking a sip of his tea. I smiled gently at the old man; he reminded me of my grandfather, who I was very close to before I turned into a demon.

Mey-rin, Bard and Finni glowered at the cringing butler.

"I'm so sorry for causing all this trouble. I simply do not know how I can apologize enough." He looked like he was about to cry when his head snapped up, his golden green eyes shined. "Wait, that's it," he suddenly pulled out a knife making me gape. Where the hell did he get that? "The only thing I can do is die!" he held the knife to his neck. "I shall atone with my death!" I sweat dropped. Uhh, being a little over dramatic, don't you think?

"Whoa. Now wait just a seconded." Bard freaked reaching out.

"Uh, should we take the knife away?" Mey-rin asked, adjusting her glasses.

I was about to grab the knife when Sebastian placed a calm hand on the suicidal butler.

"There's no need for that." Grell looked up at the smiling butler, I twitched. He smiles too much. "Just think of the horrible mess you would make. It would take hours to clean up all of the blood."

I nodded. "Yeah, and knowing him-"I jerked a thumb to Sebastian. "-He would make me do it."

The demon nodded "Absolutely." He said making me pout.

Grell looked up at Sebastian his hands clasped together. " Thank you, Sebastian. You're so very kind."

"Wait, him? Nice?" I laughed before going completely serious. "No way."

"That was kindness?" Bard asked. Mey-rin and Finni shook their heads quickly. Sebastian picked up the tea pot.

"Now what I would like to know," he started looking at the smaller man in disappointment. "Is how you think it was expectable to serve the master with such weak tea?"

"Wow." I deadpanned. "That's such a crime."

"Watch me," he instructed scooping some tea. "A spoonful for each person and one more for the pot." I nodded, sounds about right. "Finally add a half pint of hot water and let it seep until dark."

I stared at the three servants, who were writing down notes, and the blushing butler in training. Really, it's just making tea; how hard can it get?

Sebastian set down the tea cup in front of Ciel who took a sip of it.

"Master, are you ready? It is almost time. I have the carriage waiting in the front drive." The demon said closing his pocket watch and putting it back in his jacket pocket.

"Fine." The Earl said placing the cup down.

"As for the rest of you." They stood up straight. "I want this place looking absolutely spotless. Understand?" he turned to the brown haired butler. "Grell, perhaps you should just sit there and relax so you won't cause any more trouble." He turned before glancing back at him "Oh and if you do seek your internal rest, please see to it out side. And try not to make too much of a mess. Ruby you will be coming with us."

Grell looked at Sebastian with shining eyes. "What generosity. What great kindness."

I patted the clumsy butler and gave him a small smile. "Don't worry, Grell, we all have our moments."

Grell looked at me in surprise before he gave me a grateful smile. "Thank you."

"Come now, Ruby." Sebastian called

A tick mark formed at my forehead. "I'm not a dog! I don't even like dogs!"

****AT THE TOWN****

I looked at the news paper in my hands. Frowning I flipped it over and read 'Prostitute mysteriously murdered.' Hmmm, how odd. Sebastian grabbed my wrist and dragged me threw a door.

"Hey!" I muttered angrily.

"Hmm?" the clerk looked up. "Oh, hello, boy. Did your father send you for something?"

I snorted. Oh Ciel is probably steaming right about now!

Sebastian stepped up. "Actually, he's here on his own business." Holding up a piece. "We need to pick this up." He handed it to the clerk.

"Oh, you're here for that walking stick." He opened a drawer. "I was wondering who would have use for one as short as this."

Ciel glared at the clerk, distastefully. I patted his shoulder.

"Calm down Ciel." I muttered. He shrugged my hand off and completely ignored me.

"Naturally." The clerked continued handing the stick to Sebastian. "I didn't think a child-"

He stopped mid-sentence, staring at the walking stick that the demon was now inspecting in a strangely threateningly manner.

"Straight as an arrow, a magnificent stick indeed, good sir." The clerk looked stunned as he stared at Sebastian opened mouthed.

I place my hand on his forearm forcing the walking stick down. "Now now play nice." I patted his arm

Sebastian gave me indifferent glance and turned back to Ciel. I smiled sweetly back at him putting a bag of coins on the counter.

"Keep the change." I said walking out with Sebastian and Ciel.

"The ridiculous strength of Finni's is a menace." Complained Ciel as we walked. "How can someone 'accidently' break a walking stick?"

"Finni?" I asked imagining the scrawny blonde boy. Wow. "So he doesn't know his own strength." Sebastian nodded quietly as he looked over at me. A tiny shiver ran down my spin as his red eyes met my violet ones.

"Stop staring at me like that." I hissed

Sebastian smirked. "Like what?"

I rolled my eyes at the butler as Ciel continued to rant. "It's a pain to special order a new one."

"Oh stop complaining."I told the raven haired boy," just be lucky you got a new one."

"Certainly, what a pity to go threw all that trouble." Sebastian said, making me look over at him in disbelief. Really? Did you not hear what I just told him? Ugh, spoiled brat. "You haven't even had a growth spurt in years."

"Aww," I cooed at the Earl. "You've been this cute for years? Man the ladies must be all over you!" I teased laughing evilly in my head as Ciel's cheeks went scarlet.

Sebastian chuckled as Ciel glared at me."S-shut up!" the young boy snapped at me making me snicker in amusement.

"And speaking of trouble, I don't know how well Grell is going to work out. We shouldn't stay away for to long."

"Oh, give the guy some credit." I defended. "He's just...um, well." The males sweat dropped. "Hey, shut up!" I cried as I saw the looks they were giving me.

"Look mama." I heard a boy exclaim excitedly."It's the brand new rabbit toy from Funtom, See?" I smiled gently as we walked pass them. In a previous life I always wanted a big family but that was all taken away from me. I sighed as I looked away, only to meet the red eyes of Sebastian.

"What?" I asked. The demon smiled gently at me.

"Nothing, nothing at all."

I shrugged off his odd behavior and got in the back of the carriage with Ciel as Sebastian sat in the drivers seat.

****BACK AT MANOR****

The carriage pulled up to the manor, Sebastian opening the door. Ciel got out first and I got out after him. The demon held out a hand to me and I hesitantly took it; I was still pissed about this morning.

"Thanks." I muttered and all he did was gave me that damn smile!

"I'm sure your tired, master." Sebastian said opening the door.

"Hmm, and I'll prepare some tea for you." I gave Sebastian a teasing glance. "Havens forbid I do it wrong."

As Sebastian opened the door, Ciel gasped in gasp. I looked in looking for what his so sell-shocked.

"Ciel-"I started but cut myself off with a cry of horror.

"What's the matter?" the demon asked and looked in; his aura darkened and his eyes flashed with shock and confusion.

"What the hell!" I shouted, gesturing wildly to the disgustedly cute teddy bears and rabbits littering the insides. Streamers hung from the stairs ceilings and walls. "If I haven't been to hell, I would have thought this was it." Sebastian looked at me in amusement before looking at the horrifying sight.

"My mansion!" Ciel exclaimed "Wha-"

"What happened to this place?" Sebastian asked. "Why it's a disaster!" I shuttered.

"Something awful." I whimpered

Suddenly the three servants rushed out, dust clouding after them. "Mr. Sebastian!" "Young Master!" "Miss. Ruby!" they cried out rambling as they rushed towards us. They basically tackled the butler.

"What is going on here?" the demon demanded. I looked at them and covered a laugh with a cough.

"And what the hell are you wearing?" I chortled. Bard hand a baby blue bonnet and Finni was dresses up as a bunny. Mey-rin was the same in her usual maid outfit. "You look ridiculous!" I laughed.

"She's crazy! Crazy." Bard yelled pointing back at the door were they come from.

"Who is crazy?" Ciel demanded. All of the sudden we hear a choking noise.

"What the_?" I started walking to the door were it came from. Sebastian, Ciel, and I peeked threw the door. What I saw made me bust threw the door.

"Grell!" I cried rushing to him. He was hanging from his neck by a rope; on his head was an orange bow.

"What are you doing now?" Ciel asked looking up at the hanging man.

"At the moment I believe I'm in the process of dying, Master Ciel." Grell chocked out quite casually. I push his feet up trying to take off pressure on his neck; yeah, didn't work so well. Ciel sighed sounding fed up.

"Get him down, Sebastian." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." He walked up to me and gently pulled me away. "Let me, Ruby."

"Ciel!" a orange blur rushed past me making me stumble and Grell to sway slightly. I turned and saw a small blonde haired girl hugging Ciel tightly. "Ciel!" she cried" Your back! I missed you so much!"

"E-Elizabeth!" The young Earl stuttered. "Your here! What a surprise!"

"How man times do I have to tell you? Call me Lizzie!" ugh, she's to hyper! "Aw, your really just the cutest thing ever, aren't you darling boy! I could just eat you up!" she squished him in a tight hug.

Sebastian finally got Grell down and I fixed his glasses for him.

"You ok?" I asked gently.

"Uh," he looked taken back at my attitude. "I'm fine, Miss. Ruby."

"Just Ruby."

"Lady Elizabeth." Sebastian greeted the hyperactive blonde. The blonde let go of Ciel, and the boy looked like he just want to go lay some where an die. Come on she couldn't be that bad.

"Oh, hello Sebastian." She curtsied. "How are you?" she finally noticed Grell in his grasp. "Aww, you took him down?"

Sebastian smiled. "Yes. He detracted from the beauty of the room."

"Bastard." I mumbled fixing the hideous bow on top of Grell's head. Sebastian gave me a look and I smiled nervously, thinking he was going to hit me.

"But I made such a lovely decoration out of him." The girl whined. I forced a smile and approached Elizabeth.

"Hello." I said politely, she looked at me with those amazing green eyes of hers and I immediately loved her. "Awww," I squished her in a hug. "Your soooo cute!"

The blonde returned the hug. "And you so pretty!"

"Thank you." We giggled while Ciel and Sebastian looked at each other.

"A Decoration?" Sebastian asked, bring the attention to himself; Pfft attention hog.

"Yes!" Lizzie exclaimed getting out of my embrace. "Just look at it all, isn't the salon so cute now?"

"Yeah, so cute, it sickens me." I murmured to Grell.

"Ugh, my mansion, it's so pink." Ciel said, disgusted.

"From now on only the cutest things belong in the Phantomhive Manor." Lizzie declared giggling. "Don't you agree Antoinette?"

'Who the hell is Antoinette?' I thought and looked over my shoulder to see Tanaka with a blonde wig on.

"Ho, Ho, Ho."

"Oh and Tanaka." Sebastian said almost apologetically

"I have a present for you too."

"Ah," Sebastian looked at Lizzie as she put a pink bonnet on him.

"Here!"

"Oh my goddess!" I didn't even try to hold in my laughter like the rest of the servants. "Lookin good Sebastian!"I gave him a thumb up.

"You're always dressed in black, I thought this would be a nice change, what do you think?"

Sebastian shot us death glare and the three servants straightened up, while I kept snickering.

"I am deeply honored that you would put up with so much trouble for a humble servant." He bowed as I rubbed my now aching head; he doesn't have to hit so hard! "Your generosity overwhelms me."

"Happy to help!" she smiled

"In any event, Lizzie what are you doing here? Auntie didn't let you come here alone." Ciel said

"I sneaked away." She told him grabbing his hand. "Because I wanted to see you, Silly!" and she brought him into another tight hug.

"You sneaked away?" Ciel gasped. "Don't you think it will get you into trouble?"

"Sebastian, who is this girl?" Grell asked

"She is the daughter of the Marquis of Scotland. Her full Christian name is Lady Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Middleford of Scotland."

"Scotland Ethel Elizabeth Cordelia pleh!" He closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out. I nodded in agreement; what a name.

"She is actually my masters betrothed, for several years." Sebastian continued.

"Oh, his fiancée." I and Grell said. We looked over to the three servants.

"Master-"Bard yelled

"Marring-"Finni gasped

"HER!" Mey- rin finished with a screech.  
>"Lady Elizabeth is of nobility after all. She is the daughter of marquees after all. Nobles marry other nobles. That is how it works." Sebastian explained.<p>

"Ooooo, I know! Now that the manor is decorated so prettily, why don't we have a ball tonight?"

Ciel and the three servants gasped

"You can be my escort." She pulled Ciel to her." And we'll dance around all night long!" she spun him around "Isn't that a wonderful idea?" she giggled

"A ball? No!" Ciel exclaimed

"Yes I agree, that sound horrible." I nodded

"You'll wear the clothes I picked out for you, wont you? Pretty please, they'll look so cute on you!"

"Listen," Ciel said a tick mark forming on his head. "I don't want-"

"And of course I'll be dressed up for the night as well!" she giggled cutting off the Earl she walked up to Grell and I. "You come with me!" she grabbed us. "I want to make you cuter than you already are."

"Wait, what? Noooo! Sebastian!" I pleaded. "Don't let her take me!" but all he did was smile. "You bastard!"

"Wait I said no ball!" I hear Ciel yell.

I have a feeling tonight is going to be a bad night.


End file.
